Fallen Roses
by Dimitri's Lady
Summary: A twist to Lissa, Rose, Mason, and Dimitri's life. Many changes will occur in Rose and Lissa's life when they get run out of there academy they grew up in by a mob of strigoi.
1. intro

I thank my BFFL for helping me Wright this story and also Richelle Mead for righting the Vampire Academy series. These characters are Richelle Mead's but the setting and story line is all mine…. =3

I was walking down the sidewalk path on my way to the first day of First grade, when I heard a scream. I ran in the direction it came from and ran right into Lissa. The nice new dress our mom gave her was covered in mud. "What happened?" I asked. She was crying so hard she couldn't talk. It hurt me to see her like this, so torn but I had to be strong, for her. 15 minutes later she stops crying. "What's that noise?" I listen and I heard footsteps not a run, but also not a walk. I look over just in time to see a strigoi staring right at us. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't think fast. Then I saw my dad jump on the strigoi and try to hold him. "Run girls I cant hold him forever." I did what I was told. We ran and ran, until about 2 miles down the street we see Mason and Dimitri. "We got to go!" I yelled. "I know that's why we are here we have to protect you." I looked at him and he was telling the truth. "Fine lets go." We started to run." We stop at the market, which is 14 miles out of town, and look around. Mason and Dimitri were gone. All that's there is a strigoi and me. "We will find you Rose." He smiles a creepy smile then I wake up.


	2. Chapter 1

Yay you kept reading… This is when it gets good so read on! I don't own the vampire academy series or Lissa rose mason or Dimitri but the setting and story line is all mine…and my bffl luvs you Julia!

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and moaned. I was seriously not getting enough sleep. I jump in the shower and get dressed for my morning jog. "Liss, I'll be back in a while." She replied with a soft moan and I took it as an ok. I go outside and take a deep breathe of the cool Alaskan air. I put my music on loud and jogged. I think a lot when I jog, but mostly about my past. Well what I remember at least. I don't remember anything before second grade, and it gets annoying. When I was in the tunnel I always pass through my I-pod died. "Shit." I stopped mid-step and wound up my ear-buds up. I started walking again. Then I heard a tapping noise I turn quickly and look around. "Who's there?" I yelled. No one was there so likely there was no reply. I turned back around and before I start walking the tapping was right behind me. I throw out my leg in a kick and make contact with a tall shadowy figure. It goes flying against the wall. I walk over to see who or what it was when I feel an excruciating pain in the back of my head. I was going in and out of conciseness and I heard bits and pieces of their conversation. "I know I just feel bad for hurting her." One voice said.

"Don't worry she is though, she'll be ok." Then all I remember is darkness.

I wake up in a soft bed that was way better then my crappy old thing.

I open my eyes and see I'm in a room painted my favorite shade of purple. I sit up and see the bed was covered in what looks like the most expensive silk bed set. The floor was a grayish color that matched the purple shade on the wall almost perfectly. To the right of the room there was a bathroom. I walk into it and look around there was a fuzzy floor mat that was a soft cream color, it matched the walls perfectly being the fact the walls were chocolate brown. The shower curtain was white with brick red roses on in. On the walls were glass roses that were the same color red with clear bumps that were made out to be water droplets. I walk out of the bathroom and go to the next-door waiting. I open it slowly not wanting to know what's behind it. When I can see just slightly through it I see nothing. " What the hell?" I say to myself. I open the door to see a room of 2 way mirrors. "Holy shit." I couldn't believe this. Was I brought here to be studied, or spied on?

I walk over to a box in the middle of the room and pushed a random button. The floor to my right rises and a kitchen appears. No way. This had to be a morio's house. I press the same button and the floor comes back down. " I'm so confused!" I yell. "don't be." Said the person behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

Thnx to everyone who reviewed I am now righting more! I don't own vampire academy or Lissa Rose mason and Dimitri but I made the story up with my bestie Juju. Luvs you!

"Your supposed to be dead." I said shocked that Dimitri was still alive. "Well do I look dead." I turned around and I saw him. He changed a lot since we were little, he was very tall and I last remember being taller than him. His hair, ohmygod his hair…it was long well about chin length, when we were little I always told him to grow it out but he always replied with, "I cant." And I would say, "why not?" and he would say, "my mom wont let me." I would laugh and he would look at me like I was crazy, "someday Dimitri you need to grow up and stop being such a mommas boy." I felt a tear run down my face. "no you don't look dead." I looked at me sadly. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to see your best friends again." "no its not that its just…" "just what?" I walk over and punched him in the face. "owwww, what was that for?" "For leaving me and never coming back!" I think I hit him a little hard because there was a bruise already starting to form. " but I did come back…right now." He looked soooo proud, until I gave him my best I'm going to kill you glare. "Yea like 12 years later!" "I'm sorry." I look at him and it was so hard to be mad at him I mean he was the one I had my first kiss with.

~Flashback~

"TAG YOUR IT!" "NO TAG YOUR IT!" we laughed and played all day long. It was sunset and we were sitting under a willow tree. "Isn't it pretty Dimitri?" we looked at each other. "No, your pretty." I smiled we leaned forward and our lips met we were like that for 2 minutes when Lissa comes running over. "Rose its time to go…. EWWWWWIEE!" We laughed and then walked back home.

~End Flashback~

"No I'm sorry. Hey can you go get Lissa I have a feeling she'll want to see Mason."

"Ok fine but it will charge you extra." I laughed. " I didn't know I was paying you." "oh of course you are you didn't think you were living here for free did you?" "Dimitri you aren't serious, are you?" " No." " Good I thought I might have had to bribe you in to not making me pay…. in money at least." I put on a flirtatious smile. He looked disappointed that he told the truth. "In time my old friend…in time." I said, "Now go get Liss." And off he went. While he was gone I desisted to take a nap. When I finally got to sleep I had the best dream ever.

I woke up to Lissa shaking me. "Rose, Rose wake up!" "What is wrong now?" "I found Mason!" "No really I didn't know that Lissa round of applause for you, now let me sleep." "You knew?" "Yes. Yes I did." " Ok well…Rose one last thing might want to take a shower you hair is really greasy." I sighed and sat up. "Fine." "But you cant use this one you have to you the one controlled by that boxy thingy." I sighed again. "Fine." I'm gonna eat then get all dressed you kay." "Okay Lissa Can I just go?" "Yup." So Lissa and me walk to the "boxy thingy" and see a red button. "Lissa don't even…." "Fine I wont." " Good." " But its so shiny and big and well red!" "NO Lissa!" she pouted and I walked in to the bathroom. The shower was nice and warm, and it just felt good. I was enjoying this until, "SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES." I glared to nothing "Lissa."


End file.
